Eh!
by Mintbunny07
Summary: When Eric, or better known as Texas, is accepted into Hetalia World Academy, his life is turned upside down! Who is this Prussian dude in his class,and why is he attracted to him! School just got more interesting. PrussiaxOc
1. Chapter 1

(A/n: I do not own Hetalia or the Characters but I do own my Oc's)

Chapter 1: Wait? What? Me?

* * *

><p>Snow softly covered the ground as I made my way to school, yeah it's a normal school, but I don't see my self as normal. I'm constantly teased, I try to ignore them but it seems I can't, it seems God wants to make my life Hell. I sighed and continued down the sidewalk, my hair brushing across my face, my coat around my body snuggly. I hate walking to school, it's such a long walk to the city, I mentally cursed as the wind got stronger, some times I hated being the personification of Texas, I was extra sensitive to the cold, due to the face it's always hot in my state. But America always insisted that my dislike of snow came from Mexico, he hated snow as well, stupid poser. I chuckled, America was more of a brother than a best friend, he's a little conceited but a good guy, then there was Louisiana even though we fight we relate to each other, He's like a half brother. And then we get to Mexico, he's a poser and he know it too, I mean who seriously tries to diss America and act like a Mexican gangster, but actually a stalker type. He tries to cross the border, he basically attacking my vital regions!<p>

"Eric!" a female voice shouted, I quickly turned around to see New Mexico or better known as Alexandria, I sighed once again, she ran and glomped me.

" Dude It's been Forever since I've seen you!" She Exclaimed " So, how was your summer?" I visibly paled at the thought of my summer, I was locked up in my office doing paper work mostly due to the extreme heat, I gave her a half hearted smile.

"It was fine," I smoothly lied, with an energetic smile, she grabbed my hand and dragged me to school. Our school was second rate to Hetalia World Academy, that's where all the country's went, a few blocks down was my school, Kumo Academy. Kumo Academy was like any other school except all the student are States, capital's of countries, and micronations. As soon as we got there, the gossip began, remember when I said that I am constantly teased, well that was due to the fact I was Blind in my left eye. When I had declared my Independence on Mexico, he reacted with going to war with me, and later America joined and helped me. During the war America was losing his eye sight and I lost the sight to see in my left eye, After the war I decided to be a country, about nine years later I agreed to become a state and was annexed into America. But even background can't help me, almost all the states tried to stay away from me, I'm Mexico's son, even though I changed my name after I was annexed into America, I was still treated like dirt.

I speed walked all the way to class, I didn't care if some one stared at me, I wanted to disappear. I opened the door only to see America talking to my teacher, they turned towards me. America's grin grew bigger and the teacher softly smiled at me, I gave a nervous laugh, I was then glomped once more but by America.

" Dude, Texas!" I chuckled, and hugged him back, he smiled even more, out of no where he picked my up and threw me on his shoulder, I screamed, of course it was a manly scream. America just laughed and ran down the hallway, with me covering my eyes, whimpering, I hated heights and America knew that. As soon as we left the school grounds I proceeded to slap the back of his head, he laughed obnoxiously, I smiled as he put me down.

" America, what was that?" I asked tilting my head to the side, he shrugged and grabbed my hand, then dragged me to Hetalia World Academy. Right when we entered the school the personification of England stood at the gate apparently waiting for us.

" America, Bloody hell, toke you long enough!" the Brit scowled at America, he just laughed , I sighed, America was know to forget sometimes. England Coughed getting my attention, he was looking right at me I felt small once again.

"Well then you must be Texas," I nodded " Well our Principle will want to see you now." I grinned at how formal the Brit sounded, and followed the him inside the school . It was freaken huge, the building was at least as big as a three story house and as wide as ten school buses.

"esta escuela es enorme!" I exclaimed in Spanish before quickly covering my mouth, this caught the attention of the Black haired man, standing with his group.

" Texas?" I looked up, England was at the stairs waiting for me, I ran to catch up, he let a small giggle pass his lips before they went up the stairs.

The upstairs was just as mesmerizing , England and I made our way down the hall, students were looking at me, I felt a twinge of nervousness, what did the principle want with me? As we made our way to the principle's office I noticed the personifications of Italy and Spain standing there, waved to Spain, a huge smile spread on his face.

"ERIC!" He exclaimed as he glomped me, what is it with people glomping me? I smiled an gave him a hug, he just snuggled my head, I noticed South Italy flush with anger, I struggled to push Spain away but to no avail he clung on me tighter.

"A-Antonio, your Squeezing me t-too hard!" I whined, he pouted and let me go, after I got my breathing under control I patted his head.

"Spain, you basterd!" the Angry Italian yelled and ram off Spain ran right after him, I turned back to England, he just stood, his eyes wide.

" Spain is Mexico's Brother so, I'm like his Nephew…." I said awkwardly, he nodded at said to follow him, I could tell we were almost there, I seen more Teachers as we came in front of a brown door with the words engraved in black 'Principle's office'. I gulped, England opened the door for and with a smile shut the door leaving me face to face with the Principle, He was a blond man with long hair and dark blue eyes.

" I am , please Take a seat," he said, I quickly sat down, he grin at my obedience, I offered a small smile, the man then pulled out a piece of paper, I looked at him confused.

" Eric Neil Jones," he raised a brow I nervously chuckled, and nodded " Well here it says you are a straight A student , your never tardy and one of the best student they have to offer. Tell me Mr. Jones why are you not a nation?"

"Well," I started, I pause, and thought about it, a smile graced my lips "To tell you the truth sir I was a my own country for about nine year back in the late 1830's early 1840's but if you should know I was having problems the were hard to clear, so I decided to join America, I'm glad I'm not a nation though Mr. Germanina, I like my life as a State," I truly smiled, Germania just nodded and smirked before handing me the sheet of paper in his hands. As I read it my eyes widened, my jaw dropped in disbelief, Written on the paper was an acceptance to Hetalia World Academy, I looked at Mr. Germania with disbelief.

"Wait? Wha-? ME?" I exclaimed, I just stared at the sheet of paper in front of me, this-this, just what was going on?

* * *

><p>To Be Continued?<p>

esta escuela es enorme : this school is Huge!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people ! Here's the second chapter, hope ya like it mes amis !**

**In this chapter and the rest I'm gonna start using human names, along with County names.  
><strong>

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Any Hetalia Characters, I only own my own O.c's and that all!)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I sat there, dumb founded and confused as hell. Why was i chosen to be in this prestigious school, did America recommended it? Or is this just a fluke? I sighed and looked at straight in his eyes, he did the same but more power behind his. Silently i stood and bowed, leaving the door slightly ajar, I blindly went down the hall.

"Hey kid!Watch out!" a distant voice called. I abruptly stopped and turned only to hit with a flying soccer ball. I yelped and fell unceremoniously on the floor, I grabbed my head and closed my eyes.

"Hey you Ok?" the voice was above me, I opened a eyes to see stunning ruby orbs, I let a small gasp pass my lips. The persons eyes were like a rich dark velvet, such a beautiful ruby red only seen on the finest jewels in museums. I nodded, the person seemed to sigh with relief and put his hand in front of me. I grabbed and was pulled to see the person fully, he had pale silver possibly white hair, and his ruby eyes staring at me intensely, I flushed.

"Um,T-Thank you," I stuttered quietly, I inwardly cursed at my flustered state. The albino chuckled and let go if my hand, I instantly noticed how i felt like pouting cause he let go of my hand. His hand were warm, nice and inviting to me and I didn't want to let go but he already pulled his hand from and I stood there I put down my Hetalia academy acceptation application and kicked the soccer ball to the albino. He stopped the ball and looked a me, I smiled, grabbing my things and left the handsome albino to go about his day.

When I came back down the stairs, America was waiting for me, he was talking to England animatedly using big hand gestures. I giggle, covering my hand over my lips, both nations turned and looked at me, with the evil acceptation paper in my hands.

"SO Erik, what did the big man want" Alfred asked, I then handed him the application and he stared at it for at least what seemed like hours before his lips broke out into a large smile, let out a 'whoop' and practically crashed into me hugged me tightly. I coughed and gasped for air for a while before America let me go. Arthur looked at the two of us questionably, I handed him the paper, he read it and then smiled at me.

"So when do you start?" Arthur asked.

I grabbed the evil paper and looked at it with a non visibly grimaced.

"Er...it says on Wednesday.." I said with a twitch, in which America noticed.

"Hey, Dude what wrong?"

I froze and tuned to the tall American. "Well, I never asked to come here, and I'm not sure I want to go here..."

At this England looked at me wide eyed while America gasped and glared at me, dangerously._ Crap _I thought_ I'm so dead ain't I._

"ERIK!" Alfred yelled, I closed my eyes tightly. "Have you no idea how awesome it is that you were even excepted into this school? Yes, I know this is a prestigious school that has a lot of expectations but You, Erik, You have a An Amazing mind and shit! Of Course you'd be excepted into this school! Plus aren't you tired of those other stupid kids picking on ya? Just come to school Wednesday, I assure you, you'll have fun,so Please ERIK!"

Both Arthur and I stood staring at Alfred who just gave a reasonable rant to me, I Sighed in defeat, there was no way I'd be able to say no to America. He was practically my brother.

"OK, I-" Was all I could say before I was once again bear hugged.

I laughed. _This year was going to be something wasn't it?_

* * *

><p>Later that day I went back to my apartment I was greeted by my cat, Houston, he purred loudly as I softly patted his head and closed the door. I threw my school bag on the couch, pulled off my shoes and picked up my small cat. Houston was the runt of his litter,the people who had him were going to leave him on the streets but I saved him just in time. He has pure brown color with black lines through his fur and he had sea blue eyes. For a cat he was loyal as a dog and almost acted like one except he wouldn't go go a cross a street for a ball, maybe yarn though...<p>

"Hey Houston," I scratched behind his ears."How was your day?" He mewled as a response, I giggled.

"well you won't believe what happened to me, I got accepted into Hetalia world academy!" I rose my voice to show some excitement. "At least tomorrow will be my last day at that blasted Kumo Academy. So no more bullying!"

Houston meowed happily and nuzzled into my neck, I chuckled and put him down, going to my room to get changed. I had work to day at four and was working till eleven,my part-time job was the only thing letting me keep my apartment. I came out of my room in black skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt and some blue converses with stars. I quickly rushed to the restroom and put a hair clip on the piece of hair that covered my eyes, putting it so it no longer covered my face. I looked at the mirror, and toke out my contacts, putting them in there case, then I put on my glasses. Once again looking at myself I looked nice it was just missing my infamous black jacket, I then went to the coat closet and pulled it out, _still looks nice_ I thought excitedly. Putting It on, I patted Houston's head and grabbed my house key, then left, locking he door behind me.

* * *

><p>I walked the familiar street down by Hetalia Academy's soccer(fútbol) field and went by the fence surrounding it at watched the players. I recognized one as Spain and...the albino i meet earlier today along with...France? I didn't noticed that Spain was watching me until he came over and happily yelled my name.<p>

"EEERRRRIIIIIIKKKKKKK!"

I inwardly groaned and walked to the gates opening and braced myself as Antonio hugged me tightly. what the hell was up with people hugging me, seriously?

"Hola Antonio...¿Podría usted por favor, déjame ir?" I laughed nervously, now the other two nations were looking at us oddly, and I looked at the bleachers to see a very pissed off Lovino. I tensed a little and looked back at Spain who was pouting at my request to let me go, I sighed and tried to push him off me.

"¿Por qué Erik?" Spain asked innocently.

"Cause i need to go..er, somewhere..." I said nervously, obviously no one besides New Mexico knew I had a job, nobody would really care, well, beside America,  
>Spain and Mexico. The Spaniard finally let go, and grabbed my hand, leading me to his friends, I self-consciously told myself not to run away and be thirty minutes early to work.<p>

"Everyone I'd like you to meet mi amigo, Texas!" he proclaimed loudly and all eyes turn to me, shit.

France was the first to speak. "Texas! It's been a while, huh?"

I only nodded, I wanted to get out of there so bad! Lovi's death glare was scaring the Hell out of me. "Er...yeah...i-it's been a while...,"

Antonio looked at me confused, I quickly averted my eyes to the near by tree, it was starting to change color.

" Hey Erik, what's wrong?" the Spaniard whined and hugged me, nuzzling into my neck, stupid, stupid Spain! "This was way to much affection towards me, your kinda nephew, Dammit!" I hissed out quietly, apparently Spain heard that and only made more whining noises, I twitched and sighed.

"Gah!Si juego al fútbol con usted, ¿puedo ir?" I exclaimed, catching three other nations off guard, well maybe not the albino, he just smirked and looked amused while Antonio jumped for joy.

"Si!Si!" Spain exclaimed about a million times before stopping remembering he forgot to introduce the other two nations and ran to the twosome , pulling them towards me.

"Lovi~!Gilbert! This is Erik or better known as Texas! Say Hi!" The Spaniard said sweetly, me, sighing for the umpteenth time that day, held out my hand,and gave them a small smile.

The Albino was the first to shake my hand. "Hi! My name is Gilbert or awesomely know as Prussia the county of awesomeness! Nice to meet You!" Gilbert said with a smirk. Damn fucking Albino looking fucking hot and shit...

Lovi was next he only gave me a grumbled of hello and turned, going back to the bleachers, I sighed and grabbed a near by soccer ball. Spain smiled widely and ran to the other side of the field, I dropped the ball by my feet and gave it a hard kick. The ball sky rocketed down the field to the Spaniard, I ran to get the ball from Spain as he started dribbling down to the goal on my side of the field. As I came upon him, he desperately tried to keep the pall in his possession, our feet fumbled as we fought for the ball. Eventually I kicked my heel back against the ball, bringing it to me and dribbled with the ball like a bat out of hell. Spain caught up to me and came in front of me, but I quickly kicked the ball behind me and turned around. The Spaniard chuckled and followed me once again, this time he slide and caught the ball from underneath me and quickly stood. He then dribbled back to the other side of the field with me tailing right behind him, this went on for a few minutes, he other nations sat back and watched fascinated. All too soon my phone vibrated and loudly blasted Misery Business by Paramore, I blushed and pulled it out. I groaned, it was my boss,' _why the hell is he calling me_' I thought and answered my phone.

"H-hello?"

There was silence and then. "LIKE, WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU, ERIK?" Feliks Łukasiewicz , my 19 year old, Fresh out of high school, boss yelled.

"S-sorry 'bout that Feliks, I was catching up with an old friend,"

"Well, like, that's Ok and all,but-"

"But?"

"You need to be here in like twenty minutes! I have to present new clothing to that fat lady and I, like, don't want her bitchin at me again!"

I sweat dropped, Feliks could be very dramatic, but shit I need to go and now!

"Hey, ya think you can come over to Hetalia world academy's soccer field and pick me up?" I asked,then my boss started whining, complaining why he had to do it, I growled.

"OK DAMMIT! I'll just get my own ride or just run down there..."

Crap, doubt that would happen, I'd probably have to run half way across the city and I already missed the bus.'_ I really shouldn't have stayed that long_' I thought sadly and frowned.

"Erik, like, get here quickly ok, see you till then," said Feliks and hung up leaving me the only choice to run all way to the shop. I groaned and shoved my phone back into my pants pocket, that's when I noticed how bad I smelled. Mud, grass and sweat, there was no way I'd be taking a shower at the shop and be able to work. That would be embarrassing to walk out of work looking like I was a transvestite.

Absolute dread came over me. "There in no way in hell I'll be able to do that," I whimpered and crouched down holding me knee's, letting my head drop on them.

"Erik, mi amigo, what is wrong?" Spain asked, I just groaned.

"Hey dude if you need a ride I could give ya a lift," Gilbert said nonchalantly, at those word I bounced out of my depressing position and ran to the albino.

"Are ya serious?" I said happily, Prussia looked a bit surprised by my sudden happiness and patted my head.

"Sure, I really don't care, just don't do anything to my awesome car and we're fine, kid."

And with those words I literally jumped for joy and grabbed Prussia's hand, pulling him towards the parking lot.

"Hurry,hurry,hurry," I kept saying like a chant, it's not my fault I needed to be at work in like thirty-seven minutes and I desperately needed to be at work, now.

"Ok, shit, just go to that silver corvette c7 over there on the left," he said, I paused and gave him a confused look, he sighed, face palming before grabbing my hand tighter and pulling me toward a silver car. We quickly climbed inside, both of us putting on our seat belt and closing our doors, Gilbert fired up the engine and we drove out the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Goodness I'm finally done with this chapter!<strong>

** *jumps with joy***

**Translations:  
><strong>Si! : Yes!

Hola Antonio...¿Podría usted por favor, déjame ir? : _Hi Antonio...could you let go of me please?_

¿Por qué Erik? :_ Why Erik?_

Si juego al fútbol con usted, ¿puedo ir? : _If I play soccer with you, can I go?_

**Chapter finished Dec.27th (11:35am)**

**Remember review! *Puppy dog eyes* **

**~Mintbunny07  
><strong>


End file.
